


Wings No Longer Bound

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, It’s barely there at all like two paragraphs at the end, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Past Abuse, This turned out way different than it started off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George wonders why Quackity seems jealous of Phil. It’s spirals into something else after that.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 9
Kudos: 248
Collections: Anonymous





	Wings No Longer Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write smut so at the end it’s barely there like if you have tips just comment them because I’m horrible at writing intimacy. 
> 
> Not proofread and written in like an hour at 3am. 
> 
> This wasn’t actually supposed to be a ship oneshot or this long— it was literally a Drabble but ended up as like one of those five and one things in a way. I just can’t stop writing when I start getting into it lmao.
> 
> This is shipping their personas, don’t ship IRL people :)
> 
> This is way longer than I expected it was holy shit lmao
> 
> I just found out Quackity didn’t like being shipped so I put this into anonymous and yeah I sort of regret orphaning some of my old works that I could’ve just put into anon but yeah :/

Maybe Quackity was only jealous of Phil after all, of his much larger wings that span further than the length or his arms. Quackity’s wings were small but still glorious, although they never moved, stock still at all moments in a way that most found weird.

Phil could often be seen flying around from visiting his best friend in the snow biome —no one ever really tried to stop him in the end, they all turned a blind eye because they’d do the same thing in his situation— and Quackity never left El Rapids when that happened, slaving away behind blackstone walls. 

George remembers when Phil asked Quackity if he wanted to go for a fly together, just to get some use out of his wings again. George remembers how quickly Quackity’s mood had fallen into something and nothing, face blank and smile taught. 

“I’m sorry, I’d love to join you but I’m busy at the moment.” The words seemed awkward and rehearsed on the others tongue. 

“Cant you take a break?” Phil had wondered. 

“No.” And that had been that. Quackity had left before anyone else could open their mouths, storming away from the scene and George watched the tension uncoil in his shoulders with each step further away from the man. 

“Quackity, are you jealous of Phil?” George asks, splayed across the heated blackstone as the other builds next to him. 

Quackity goes quiet, his rambles stopping before he turns to George, wiping the dirt off his face with the back of his gloved hand and frowns at him. 

“Where’s this coming from?” He asks, not moving to sit anywhere near the other, seemingly moving further away from what George can tell. 

George swivels around to sit up, patting the seat besides him. Quackity’s eyes narrow before he plops down besides the older, sighing as George throws an arm around his shoulder. George feels the other nuzzle into his neck, yawning quietly and realises that they’ve been out here all day with no breaks and sunset is upon them already. 

“You just don’t seem very fond of him.”

Quackity hums into him, breath tickling the hairs on his neck and he slumps closer to George, body seeming to collapse underneath the days events. 

“You’re going to pass out on me,” George whines but doesn’t make to move away. 

“You’d like that.” Quackity’s quiet snort follows the mumble that seemed to fall through his filter reflexively and George sighs. 

Quackity twists then, moving so that he’s splayed out like George was minutes ago, head in the olders lap. 

The younger looks so tense and George hesitates before reaching up to tug the others beanie off, his fingers threading through the dark sweaty mess. He can’t find it in himself to be disgusted by the dampness of the others hair, not when Quackity’s brow seems to unfurl for the first time in days and he leans into George’s hand with a ferocity that makes George wonder when the last time anyone touched him was. 

As much as George dislikes PDA, he doesn’t mind occasionally showing Quackity physical attention if it calms the younger down. Lately Quackity had been so tense, Dream’s attack on their country had broken something in him and the newly formed scar running across the boys chin made George wonder what was really going on in L’Manberg. Quackity hadn’t said anything when he returned home after whatever went down, slamming doors as he curled up on his bed in the corner of the then-cold pyramid with blood dripping from his face. None of the residents knew what to do what Quackity woke up that night with sobs escaping his throat. He flinched whenever one of them went to move near him, so they didn’t. 

Dream had been around a lot lately as well and George would’ve been glad if it wasn’t for the cracks in their friendship. Dream didn’t acknowledge any of them besides Quackity either anyways, taunting the younger and calling him names. 

It sort of helped that their relationship was as stilted as it was when George and Sapnap rounded on Dream to leave their property. Dream seemed conflicted and angry but left anyways. Quackity looked like he might’ve cried in relief right then but steeled himself and turned away with tight shoulders. 

He runs his thumb over the scar, holding Quackity’s face in one hand as he plays with his hair in the other. Quackity’s eyes snap open and his hand flies up to grasp George’s wrist but then he slowly let’s go, his eyes hesitantly shutting again as he turns to hide his face in George’s stomach. 

George can see his throat tighten and wonders if Quackity would’ve cried then of he’d looked at George any longer. 

The boy seemed on the verge of breaking down a lot lately. 

It’s only when Quackity’s quiet snores reach his ears that he realises Quackity never answered the question he asked to begin with. 

George and the others are helping Quackity move some things in L’Manberg on a warm evening when the water isn’t freezing but isn’t boiling to the touch. It’s just right. 

Soon enough, the main fountain is filled with everyone swimming and having fun but George can still see Quackity moving things inside his house here. 

“Is Quackity joining us?” Fundy asks loudly. He’d gotten over his dislike of George the moment Dream removed his kingship, even held what looked like some semblance of pity of sympathy for him. 

“I don’t know,” George answers. 

“Maybe he can’t swim?” Karl suggests. 

“No. Quackity can swim.” Tubbo answers and they all turn to him. Tubbo stares up at the window before frowning and turning back to splash water over Niki who hisses in fake annoyance and starts chasing him. 

“I’ll go check on him.”

George’s feet splash water over the polished wood and his flip-flops squeak against the floor as he makes his way up the many sets of staircases, onto Quackity’s balcony where the other is bent over paperwork. 

“Hey, you joining us?” He asks. 

Quackity startles and turns to him, hiding the papers instinctively before relaxing at the sigh of George. The boy stares past him at the others before slowly shaking his head. 

“Please?” George begs, pouting slightly. 

“My wings drag me down,” the other mumbles, his face flushing as he scowls. 

“I’ll stay with you, promise.” He doesn’t comment on the fact that Phil is most definitely using his wings to swim right now, in front of both their eyes as well.

If Quackity wants to tell him, he will. He’s not making excuses, that much George can tell. 

Quackity stares at him before turning back into his house, picking up his papers and closing the curtains so that he’s blocked George’s sight of him. 

George stands there for a few minutes before sighing in disappointment and turning away. 

“I thought you promised to stay with me.” Comes Quackity’s taunting voice and George whips around to face the boy. “Don’t say anything.” The boy is wearing a shirt, a shirt that will weigh him down even more with how big it is but just nods, holding out his hand in an uncommonly soft gesture. 

Quackity smiles and links their fingers before smirking, running past George and dragging him along as he yells in fear of falling off the rickety platforms. 

George laughs when he’s pushed back into the water, turning to feign a glare at Quackity. Then he frowns, swimming back over to the boy as he’s stares unsurely into the water from where he’s sat on the edge. 

“Come on you big puss!” Sapnap shouts over and Quackity laughs shakily, throwing up his middle finger at the other who just pokes his tongue out in return. 

George would be mad at Sap if it didn’t seem to break Quackity out of whatever stupor he was in as the other slowly lowers himself into the water, still clinging so tightly to the edge that his knuckles are white. He swims over, moving to gently tug Quackity off the wall. 

The water isn’t particularly deep but it does reach near Quackity’s armpits and he latches onto George’s arm like a stray cat. 

George is a lot taller than Quackity and considering that, tilts his head slightly before bending down to wrap his arms around Quackity’s waist, pulling him into his chest. Quackity shrieks and wraps his legs around George’s waist, glaring at the other angrily while George smiles sheepishly. 

He carries him over to the others like a child, not caring about Quackity’s indignant protesting to be put down. 

“I see you got him in then?” Phil teases. Quackity looks over to the older man and George follows his eyes to his wings before his shoulders are being gripped extremely tightly. Quackity grumbles and looks away, biting his lip as Phil laughs good-naturedly. 

“Yeah, he’s like an annoying cat,” George mocks, rolling his eyes while they all laugh together. 

Eventually George lowers Quackity who sticks to his side, but thankfully his grip slacks slightly and he watches the younger animatedly talk with the others. 

He leans back against the side of the fountain, pulling Quackity until his chest is flush against his back, smiling when the other looks at him in confusion. Quackity eyes him suspiciously before turning back to talk to Karl. 

George enjoys that evening, just quietly standing by Quackity the entire night before it eventually starts to get dark and the younger ones get out of the pool, Phil leaving to help them leaving just the two of them alone. 

“You want to go for a swim?” He asks when Sapnap and Karl are out of sight and it’s just the two of them, basking in the calm around them. 

Quackity shakes his head almost immediately, his arms wrapping around himself as he stands in front of George. His face says George won’t be able to change his mind. 

“I’ll pull you around,” George offers. 

“I’m heavy.” 

“And I’m the strongest one here.”

“There’s two of us.”

“Your point?”

“Whatever, just don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Quackity warns, turning away again and hovering unsurely. 

George smiles and wraps his arms around Quackity’s chest from behind, letting the other boy lean against him before walking backwards around the fountain, leading the boy with him. 

Quackity bursts out into sudden laughter that catches George off guard, looking down to see the other red faced and eyes crinkling. He raises an eyebrow in question. 

“We look so dumb.”

George laughs with him after that. They laugh until it gets hard to breathe and move to sit on the side as they bend over to clutch their stomachs, trying to catch their breath back. 

“Why won’t you show anyone your wings?” He asks when they’re both laying on their backs, looking up at the stars like some cliche romcom. 

Quackity stays quiet and George turns to pester him, only to see Quackity has fallen asleep again. 

He sighs before standing and gathering Quackity in his arms, making his way back up to El Rapids while being careful not to wake the younger. 

Placing Quackity down on his bed he sighs, brushing the wet hair out of the youngest face. 

Quackity hadn’t answered the question again. 

Next time he wonders something about Quackity’s wings, it’s midday and the boy is walking beside him, clad in a suit that’s ruffled up and makes him look like he’s been rolling around. 

“Don’t your wings get cramped under there?” He asks. 

Quackity ignores him, continuing to look around the kitchen for something for them to eat. 

“Hey, come on man. You don’t have to answer me but don’t blank me,” he groans, trapping Quackity against the counter in case the boy goes to make a run for it. 

“Yeah.” 

“Huh?” George asks, blinking dumbly at the back of Quackity’s head. 

“Yeah. They get cramped.” 

“Oh. Thanks for answering me.” George decides he’s pushed enough and turns away to help Quackity makes breakfast for the four of them. 

“I don’t like people looking at them,” Quackity continues. George freezes mid-step, wondering if he accidentally pushed the boy to open up. “That’s why I keep them hidden.”

And thats where he stops. 

“I’m sure they look fine.” George doesn’t know what he’s saying anymore, he just wants to soothe the other boys worries and reassure him. 

“How so?”

“They’re a part of you.”

“GeorgeNotFound are you flirting with me right now?” Quackity teases, his lips curling up in George’s line of sight. 

“So what if I am?” He retaliates, feigning indifference as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

“You’ll have to try better than that hot shot.”

“I’m counting on it.” He really is. If Quackity fell for him from that stupid line he might’ve hit the boy over the head to knock some sense into him. 

Fell for him? What is George trying to do. 

He halts, staring unseeingly at the glass in his hand. What the fuck is he trying to do with Quackity? He just wanted to know about his wings. 

Yes that’s it. 

They find a room when they’re cleaning out Schlatt’s house. A room lower than the basement that’s covered in chains and smells like burnt flesh. 

Phil makes them stop before walking in, holding his torch out as they try to calculate the perimeter of the room. 

Theres a horrible crunching noise beneath their feet and George is glad that none of the younger kids are here or Quackity who’s watching them and helping the cabinet of L’Manberg’s government for the rest of the day. 

They didn’t tell any of the others that they were doing this today: him, Philza, Sapnap and Punz. Karl opted out, mentioning he’d heard horrible noises and dubbed the house haunted, staying as far away from it as possible. 

It couldn’t be haunted, not unless Schlatt was still roaming, just in a ghastly form. The blood vines had been demolished so they couldn’t be the roof of the horror either. 

Karl did mention he hasn’t been near it for a while but the noises only came once a month and after Schlatt died they were quieter, almost barely there. 

“What the hell is that smell?” Punz finally breaks the silence, trying to scan the walls for any decaying bugs or something of the sort. 

“Hold on, there’s a fireplace— let me just—“ light flares into the room and there’s a ringing silence after Philza throws his torch into the fireplace to light it. 

“What the fuck is this?” Sapnap whispers in horror. 

The floor is littered with bones and blood and feathers and—

“Schlatt had a thing for hunting birds,” George says after a moment, his lip curling into a snarl. 

Phil eyes him curiously before nodding in acception and picking one of the feathers up. “It’s looks like it’s just birds. Schlatt was fucked in the head, who knows what he did down here.”

“Come on, I’m getting sick and we need a break after— whatever the fuck this is.” Sapnap says before muttering to himself as he leaves. “ Fucking psychopath .” George wholeheartedly agrees with that observation. 

He goes to sleep that night with tortured screams ringing through his mind and the smell of smoke stinging his nose. 

He doesn’t sleep for long, waking up in a panicked frenzy that has him fleeing his little cottage that’s barely habitable and straight down into L’Manberg. 

He’s bare foot, standing on Quackity’s balcony and letting himself in. 

The door must slam too loud behind him because Quackity is shooting up in his bed, form trembling. 

“Who the... George?” The boy mumbles, rubbing his eyes as George moves over, climbing into the bed besides Quackity and tugging him into his chest. 

They stay like that for a while, George’s frenzied heartbeat slowing down to match the other thats pressed against him. 

“Not that I mind, but why are you here?” Quackity asks into his chest eventually. 

“We found a room beneath Schlatt’s basement.” Quackity freezes in his arms. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Uh... I’m sorry. What was down there?” Quackity inquires, his body curling inwards. 

“You already know what was down there.”

“...yeah. I do.” Quackity sounded so broken and George felt himself tearing up as the other begins to sob into his shirt. He doesn’t think he’d even of known if Quackity was crying if it weren’t for the damp patch in the middle of his chest. 

George hushes him, grip tightening around the others waist as the younger begins shaking harshly, trembling beneath his hands. 

This time George didn’t even need to ask. 

“Don’t— don’t touch them but I want to show you,” Quackity says one day. 

It’s just him and George, both of them chilling inside the pyramid by themselves. The sun is up but their only source of light is the torches lining the walls. 

George sits up, curious before Quackity reaches to lift the hem of his shirt. He reaches out to grasp the others wrist automatically. “You don’t have to...”

“I— I want to.” George almost melts at the adorable look of determination on his face. 

Quackity sits on the floor, back to George before he tugs his shirt fully off, revealing his back in all of its glory. 

George gasps. Clear as day he can see the damage Schlatt has done: burn marks adorn the base of each wing on his shoulder blades; feathers near the top are still singed at the ends; the top of his wings are flat, where a brace has obviously been binding them down. 

George reaches out, hand hovering in between the wings. He doesn’t know what to say. 

“You don’t... you don’t have to say anything.”

So he doesn’t. They sit there in silence until George’s hand slowly drops and he helps Quackity put his shirt back on when he sees how much his arms are trembling 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to see that monster ever again.”

Quackity stares at him, almost disbelieving before he nods and ducks his head, face aflame. 

George cups Quackity’s face in his hands and caresses his cheeks with his thumbs. He presses his lips to the youngers gingerly. 

There’s no reason to ask anything this time. 

It’s late and they’ve spent all day outside in the forest hunting, they’re covered in dirt or something and George immediately starts running a bath when they get to his —now habitable and improved— cottage. 

The bath is large enough for the two of them and neither can wait or be too shy to wait for the other to finish, feeling to gross to think much about it. 

George watches carefully as Quackity gets in, the other boy wincing slightly, his arms bruised and scratched from the tree branches. 

“...do you want help?” George asks softly after watching the boy struggle to reach his arms back. 

Quackity turns quickly in surprise before wincing as he jolts his bruised shoulder. Slowly, he nods, moving through the waist depth bath to stand awkwardly in front of George who’s sitting on the seat around the edge of the bath. 

He tugs the boy forward, making him stumble until he’s straddling George’s lap, blushing wildly when his bare chest meets George’s. 

Slowly, he turns around on George’s lap, exposing his back to George for the second time. 

“Is it okay if I touch you?” He asks, hand hovering over the skin between his shoulder blades again. Quackity nods sharply. “In words, please.”

“Yes... yeah it’s okay. Just— just be... gentle.” And that, he can do. 

He covers his hands in shower gel —he’d already cleaned himself by the time Quackity had struggled for long enough to require help— and gently presses his hands to the base of Quackity’s back, slowly moving them up to wash the sweat and grime away from the damaged skin. 

He slowly massages the soap into the skin, being as careful as possible before he moves to the wings. 

He hesitates when Quackity tenses. They look a lot better than the first time he saw them, more cared for even. Quackity uncoils beneath his hands. George slowly combs through the feathers, taking his time to make sure theres no dirt at all left behind. 

Quackity turns when he’s done, wrapping his arms around George’s neck and sighing shakily. 

George rubs his shoulders, smiling up at the younger. 

Quackity stares at him before ducking his head and George feels his hips twitch beneath his hands. 

“You alright?” He whispers, wondering if this was too much for him. 

Quackity groans and George suddenly realises that he is overwhelmed— just in a good way as he grinds down on George’s thigh. 

“Go on, it’s okay,” he mumbles, leaning forward to press a kiss to the side of his neck. 

Quackity whines, grinding down again and George chuckles slightly. He reaches down with one hand to wrap his hang around Quackity, letting the other buck into his hand before spilling over his thigh with a long, drawn-out moan. 

“Sorry,” Quackity mumbles. 

“Don’t apologise, it’s okay sweetheart.”

They spoke without questions this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah :)! Hope you enjoyed and please comment tips on writing like sexual scenes and stuff like that. The whole thing is not as detailed as I could’ve made it but I’m tired and writers block is a bitch yanno?
> 
> I really hope I don’t get shit for writing about this ship— I swear it didn’t even start as a ship. 
> 
> Again, this is their personas, don’t ship IRL people :)!


End file.
